Hikari no Yami
by CleScout
Summary: I own nothing!Except for the plot!This is my first storie!Please read!,Ken starts to have dreams of his friend ,who he is in love with,that moved away when he was 9.UsagiKen fic
1. The start BLUE I like monkeys

"Ken?"The little 9 year old girl asked a younger version of Ken."Yes!"He replied.She gave him a cute little smile which he returned,then she hugged him.He blushed.She looked up at him and said,"Ken I have something to ask you." "What is it?"He questined."When we move will you still be my best friend?"She asked her azure blue eye's peering up in to his pale dark violet one's."Yes,why wouldn't I be?"He replied."I don't know but I want you to promise me that you'll always be my friend."She said a small tear apearing in her right eye."Promise."She demanded softly her tear now beging to roll down her cheek."I promise,we'll always be best friends."He promised and lowerd his head and kissed away her tear.It was now the girls time to blush,a small strand of blond hair fell into her left eye.Ken brushed it away and then lowerd his head once more only this time he kissed her lips.The girls eye's widend a bit,but she relaxed and started to kiss back.When they pulled away they stared into each other's eye's for along time."Ken......"The girl whisperd.He put a finger to her lips and said,"I'll miss you Usagi....................""I'll miss you too."She replied.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Usagi....."Ken whisperd in his sleep.His violet eye's opened to see his friend's with worried faces."Ken are you alright?You passed out and have been sleeping for three days."Daisuke or Davis his brown haired friend said to him."I'm fine,I was just haveing a flashback."He told them."Flashback?"Questined a blond boy named Takeru or T.K.."What was it about?"This came from a preaty brown haired girl in pink named Hikari or kari for short."My best friend."Ken awnserd."Do we know this friend of your's Ken?"Inquierd Cody the youngest asked."No."He said simpley.The group looked at eachother and the last member of the group asked."Who's your best friend?"Yolie(I don't know her Jap name!Sowi!)her grey eye's showing jeollusy."Usagi...........her name is Usagi."Was his awnser. 


	2. Reunited thanks to Cody!

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon or Sailor moon!*Cries*But Christmas is in a couple of days......^_~  
A/N:I wil try to update alot!!!Scout's promise!And if anyone has any idea's please share!It would be helpful.And to all thouse who reveiwed thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After what happend with Ken his friends kept close eye's on him.The weirdess thing about him lately was that he just stared up in to space.  
"What ever is going on needs to be fixed."Commented Cody to Upamon one day."Why don't you find this Usagi girl?"Upamon suggested.  
"Thats a great idea!"The young boy praised his digimon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cody&Upamon had talked to Ken's mother and found out were Usagi lived now.He was on his way there at the moment.  
'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'He thought as he reached her house and knocked.A women with long curly purple hair awnserd."Yes?"She asked cheerfully."I'm looking for Usagi."He told her.  
"Oh please come in."She said pulling him in.She offerd him somewere to sit and he accepted."Miss I'm here becuse my friend Ken knew your daughter Usagi and well he's been kinda weird and thinking about her alot so......"  
"So you want to take Usagi to see Ken."She cut him off."Yes."Was his reply.Suddenly a girl with gold blond hair and azure blue eye's came in mutering things about stupid ex-boyfriends.  
"Usagi!"Her mother called."Yeah mom?"The girl replyed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Hour Later Ken's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a knock at my bedroom door I got up and opend it to see a goddess.Long blond hair in a stlye thats has odly familer two odangos with streamers coming from them,beautiful blue eye's one's he'd seen before eye's that belonged to....  
"Usagi!"I cried shocked.Usagi smiled and hugged me."How?"I asked."One of your friends came to my house and told me that you missed your best friend."She awnserd.  
'I wonder who did this for me?'He thought to himself and looked out his window while he still hugged the blond goddess to see Cody leaving.'Cody....thankyou...........'Was his last thought as he claimed the girl in his arm's lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:Done!!!!I hope you liked it.  
A girl with red hair and purple eye's pops up.And Cle jumps.  
Cle:Don't do that Lina.  
Lina:Gomen!^_^;;;;;*Is very hyper*.  
Cle:It's alright!*Turns to readers*I'm sorry for the short chappie!It'll be longer next time promise!Till then there's this song you should cheack out here's the words:  
'I turn to you' By Christina Aguilera  
  
  
When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know   
I'll find the light to light my way  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy   
You can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top   
You're always there giving me all you've got.  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong   
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do   
For everything thats true  
I turn to you   
I turn to you.  
  
Wen I lose the will to win   
I just reach for you   
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything   
'Coz your love is so amazing  
'Coz your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend   
Your're always on my side   
Giving me faith, taking me through the night.  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong   
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do   
I turn to you   
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For the truth that can never change  
For some one to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything   
For that one who I can run to!  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong   
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do   
I turn to you!  
  
Lina&Cle:We do not own this song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lina:And the first person to review this chappie with a idea for a couple we'll do it.  
Cle:I am going to add in Hotaru,The inner's and againt's my will Mamo-baka!  
Lina:Oh well we can always hurt him!  
Both:^_^  
Cle:Remember to review!And please do not attempt this at home.*Pulls out a sword and hits Mamoru*Die! 


	3. Go Wormmon Beat the crap out of Mamobaka...

A/N:Wellcome everybody!I hope you all had very happy holidays,I know I did.I got me a PS2!With Kingdom Hearts.  
Lina:You played for eight hours with out blinking.You've got a problem.  
Cle:What ever.(Rolls eye's)At least I'm not adictid to eggnog.  
Lina:(Blows rasberry)  
Cle:(Blows one back)  
  
kitten()For your enjoyment this chapter of Hikari No Yami is for you.There's some Mamo-baka Bashing just for you.^_~  
adb()Your right he is sweet!*Glomps Cody*  
Moon Dreamer()Don't worry Moon-chan(can I call you that?)it's a Ken/Usa ficcie!^_^  
Disclaimer:I really wish I did own them but I don't so there for I do not own any charecter's from Digimon or Sailormoon!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken and Usagi were walking down the street together hand in hand(KAWAII!).It had been two months sence Cody's sweet deed and they started dateing,they had also told each other there secret's(About Usagi being the moon princess and sailor moon,And Ken being a digi-destined and once being the digimon emperor).Right now they were on there way to meet Ken's friends(Usa hasn't met them yet and he hasn't her's!).  
"Ken?"She said."Yes?"He replyed."What if your friend's don't like me?"She asked stoping.Ken stoped as well and looked at her and responded."How can anyone not like you."It was more of a statement then a questin.She smiled and hugged him.Unknown to both of them a man with black hair and blue eye's in a ugly green jacket was walking up to them.  
"Usako."He said getting there attention."Mamoru,what do you want?"The blond asked with a glare."I've come to hear you say how sorry you are,and take you back."He told her."Take her back?Don't you mean have her take you back?And why would she want too I mean from what I heard she broke up with you becuse you were cheating on her!"Ken yelled inraged that anyone would try to make Usagi apoligise about something she didn't do.  
"Wormmon."He called throu gritted teeth."Yes Ken?"Replyed the digimon."Attack him." "Okay."Wormmon said before attacking Mamo-baka.  
~~~~~~~~~~A 1/2 HOUR AFTER WATCHING MAMO-BAKA GET BEAT UP~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had watched as Mamoru's face had been beating so bad no women would want him.His face was bruised and both of his eye's were black and half his teeth were knocked out,his cloths were torn and he had five broken bones.  
"Good job Wormmon!"Praised Ken."We better get going we don't want to be late to miss your friends,now do we Ken?"Asked the cheerful blond."Your right."Ken responded as they started on there way to meet Ken's friend's once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cle:So what did you all think?  
Lina:We don't care if we get flame's.  
Cle:And the song you need to cheack out is 'Story Of A Girl' by Nine Days:  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And though she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
  
  
How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises, never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror, so how do you choose?  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And though she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
  
  
How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this every day and all day  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes  
  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
  
  
  
This is a story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
  
  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
  
  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs   
I absolutely love her  
  
  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Whose pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looked so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her  
  
  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles...  
  
Both:We no own song!  
Lina:Please review!  
Cle:Next time we get to have the digi kid's meet Usagi!Till then.  
Both:Ja! 


	4. The grin'

A/N:Sorry to readers for not updateing in a verrrrry long time.  
Lina:School has been hard  
Cle:and we had computer troubles  
Lina:And we've improved in are writeing skills!  
~  
Moondreamer()YAY!I get to call you moon-chan  
MarsMoonStar()^_^thanx  
~  
Disclaimer:Me no own so you no sue!  
  
~~~~  
Are oh so great couple reached there destination soon and were greated by Ken's friends. "So your Usagi!It's nice to meet the girl Ken-kun keeps talking about." Chirped the cheerful Daisuke smiling. Ken nearly choked when he said that causing Usagi to get 'the grin'.  
'The grin' was something that developed when they were younger. She would always get it right before she did something to make him blush on purpose. "He's been talking about me has he?There all good things right?Cause if there not...." She trailed of playfuly with a evil grin now on her preaty face.  
And yet again 'the grin' served it's purpose as Ken blushed at the slight snickering of his friend.  
~~Two hours later~~  
After getting to know Ken's friends Usagi had to leave and go home much to everyone's mostly Hikari's disapointment, she had really enjoyed the blond haired girl's company it was difrent then when she hung out with any of her other friends, she fealt really conected to this girl.  
~~~~  
When Usagi reached her house she was greated by her smiling mother. "Ohayo Oka-san!" The blond bunny said cheerfuly. "I've got some great news for you Usa-chan!Your father got transfored and were moving." The violet haired women told her eldest child.  
"Moving?!?!" The rencarnation of the princess of the moon screached."Where?!?!"  
Her mother smiled and said,"Back to Obaida." And at that moment the smile on Usagi's face made every star in the galaxy jealious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cle:DONE!!!!!!!!!  
Lina:Review!  
Cle:And now for a great song by my idol,"Avril Lavigne"  
  
Losing Grip   
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Burning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
When you turn around can you recognize my face  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't okay  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Burning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was there  
I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere  
[repeat]  
  
Cle:Okay bye!!!!!!!  
Lina:We no own song!!!  
Both: *wave* 


End file.
